Victor Ventus
'Information' *'Name:' Victor Ventus *'Birthdate:' 471AER (Deceased 542AER) *'Titles': Chairman of the Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party *'Languages': Fallish, Veld *'Ideology:' National Conservatism and Royalist *'Religion': Faith of the Four *'Residence': Frederick Street, Corrintrin, Darpartryo *'Family:' **'Father: '''Robert Ventus (b. 433AER d. 482AER (49)) **'Mother:' Inge Ventus (b. 438AER d. 476AER (38)) **'Uncle: Bjarne Ventus (b. 430AER d. 499AER (69)) **'''Wife: Henrietta Ventus (b. 469AER) **'Daughter: '''Anne Ventus (b. 493AER) **'Daughter: Cecilie Ventus (b. 498AER) **'''Daughter: Simone Ventus (b. 506AER) 'Early Life' Victor Ventus was born May 4 471AER in the small suburb of Corrintrin, Külletown. His father's name was Robert Ventus and was a lieutenant in the army. His mother Inge Ventus, was housewife and was home in the house most of the day. Victor had no siblings, so he was very spoiled by his parents, especially by his mother. When Victor was 5 years old, his mother died after a long period of illness, and he was now all alone with his father, who was much away from home because of his job in the army. In 482AER died his father in battle during the First Golden Crusade, and the eleven year-old Victor was now sent to his uncle Bjarne Ventus, who lived alone in a big house on Frederick Street in Corrintrin. Victor and his uncle got along well with each other, and Victor started on a fine private school, where he went until he was 17. He and his uncle survived both the attack from Verzarent during the war in 486-488AER as well as Apari's Falleen War of Independence, which ended in 488AER. However, many of his close friends were killed and his uncle became disabled and had to sit in a wheelchair the rest of his life. This came to characterize his later political career. 'Military Service' In 488AER he began as the youngest on his team (17 years old) at the military academy in Corrintrin where he the next 5 years ended up being appointed sergeant. As 20 years old he met the two years older Henrietta in 491AER who was in the middle of the education to be a nurse, they became engaged in late 493AER, after Henrietta had born Anne. They was just about to plan the wedding, when the Great War started. Victor was sent to the southern colonies to fight the Golden Alliance invasion of Port Anderson. However, due to the loss in the first naval battle, the entire first army had to withdrawn from the colonies. When he came back to the mainland, he managed to briefly meet with Henrietta, but after a few weeks, he was sent off again to the colonies after the fleet in the second naval battle had gained access to Port Anderson. Victor participated in the following landing and invasion of Port Anderson, and in the next two years in the Battle of Helderson and Jödingburg before he finally came home after the war in 496AER. After the war he was badly scarred by the horrors he had experienced, and he decided to resign from the army. He was awarded the Medal of Ignissar, and retired as a Staff Sergeant. Two years later, in 498AER, born Henrietta again, another girl, who they named Cecilie. In 499AER died Bjarne, and the newly married couple took over the house on Frederick Street. 'Politics' During the Great Civil War, which took place from 497-500AER, Victor was great supporters of the Imperial power, and he was repeatedly offered to participate in the uprising against the dictator, but refused because he wanted to protect his family. During the civil war was their house hit by artillery, but the whole family survived the hard times, which the civil war led to, but when the war ended in 500AER, Victor chose to join a group which demanded that Apari became united with the rest of the country again. In the elections of 505AER registered Victor with the newly established party, the Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party, which got 25%. As a 34 year old, he was appointed chairman of a party that aimed to reunite Apari, and strengthen the Emperor's power. In 506AER Henrietta born another daughter who was named Simone. Victor soon later left the party as chairman, but remained a loyal and respectful member. Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium